Death and Lies
by anime917
Summary: The queen's dog and spider? They are rich and handsome but when they meet the queen's swan. They have someone that's like them but when the swan's wings began to break. They have to find the lies and secret's of the swan's past
1. the swan

"It's very pretty here at the manor." Sebastian was making tea for Ciel, he heard the 3 idiots doing something. He sighed and took the tea to his master, he saw the 3 idiots in the hallway.

"We need to get it!" The cook was holding a flamethrower.

"Yeah!" Finni was holding gardening scissors and Mey Rin was holding a dust pan.

"What are you 3 doing?" They all saw Sebastian behind them.

"We are looking for Pluto, he got our stuff."

"He has my hat!" The cook yelled.

"He has my shoes!" Mey Rin yelled too.

"He has my pants!" Everyone looked at Finni, he wasn't wearing any pants only blue underwear.

"You must be careful, master hates messy rooms." Sebastian walked to Ciel's study, he knocked.

"Come in." He open the door and Ciel was on the phone with someone. "Yes, I know." Sebastian put the tea on his desk and pour some into a cup.

"Thank you, I will call them soon." Ciel hanged up the phone and sat onto his chair.

"Who was that sir?" Ciel drank some of the tea.

"A man who works at the Beaute fashion company. The company wants to be partners with us." Sebastian similed.

"Are you going to say yes?" Ciel drank his tea.

"Of course. We need to get ready for the meeting with the queen."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian saw the 3 idiots with Pluto, they were getting their stuff out of Pluto's mouth. Cook got his hat, Mey Rin had her shoes but Finni was getting his pants.

"This will be hard to do."

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door

"What?" Ciel open the door.

"Everything is ready my lord." They walked outside to the carriage. Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage.

"To the royal palace." Ciel said to the driver.

"I hope the queen is in good health." They got to the palace and walked in.

"Phantomhive, guest of the queen."

"Of course." They walked in the palace where the queen was sitting on her throne.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you came."

"Yes my queen. Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I can't tell you that yet."

"Why?"

"Our guests aren't here yet."

"Guests?" The door open and two people were standing there.

"Damnit." Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus were walking to the queen. They bowed to her and gave a look at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Why is Phantomhive here? I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I do and with my loyal pets."

"Pets?"

"I have more than a dog and a spider." The door open again but it was different. There was a girl with a woman next to her. The girl wore a pink dress with roses and bows, a pink choker, a pink feather hat, she also wore a rose at the side of her hair. Her hair was styled at the top of her head, it was big. She looked like Marie Antoinette, her hair was almost white. She had a woman beside her, the woman looked the oppside of her. She had a long black dress that had lace on the back, her hair was short. She looked like a corpse, her eyes were grey and lifeless.

"Your lady." The queen similed.

"Who is this?"

"This is my royal swan. Ophelia Adela Fayelove and her governess Rebecca Delphine."


	2. the party

"What?" Ciel and Alois said at the same time.

"Yes, I have a swan. She is the sweetest animal that the world has ever seen. I thought you all should meet each other."

"NO!" Alois and Ciel said at each other. They turned their backs at each other like little kids.

"Have I came in a bad time?"

"No my sweet swan you haven't." The queen looked at the two boys. "You three need to be friendly and be nice to each other."

"NO!" Ciel and Alois still said at the same time.

"Fine. You all can leave now." They left the castle to their carriages. Opheila and Rebecca walked to the white carriage, Rebecca looked at Sebastian. He looked at Rebecca with a look, he stared at her when he thought of something.

"Sebastian let's go."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian and Ciel left the queen's castle and the spider. Ciel thought of something.

"What is it my lord?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Nothing, it's just a mermory that I had."

Feet were walking through the manor, the feet were pale and cold. They walked into a room filled with flowers. A greenroom, the feet walked around the flowers. The person that own the feet was smelling the flowers but they didn't have that smell she was wanting.

"They aren't the same." The person was a girl, her long almost white hair was down. It was so long it was all the way down to her waist, she wore a white nightgown. Her eyes were bright blue with dark green like the sea, she similed at the colorful flowers. She done this many times when she was little, she loved flowers. She always walked in the greenroom and looked at the flowers, looking for the perfect smell that she always wanted to smell. She stared at the night sky.

"Stars." She thought about the dark blue eye boy that his eyes were like the night sky.

"Master." Ciel woke up and saw Sebastian holding breakfest in his hands.

"Sebastian." Ciel sat up and ate the food.

"Today we have bills of the Funtom Conpany."

"Like always." Ciel got ready for the day and looked at the chair that he always sat in. He sat down and waited for the bills to come. Sebastian hold a plate filled with letters but there was one that had a swan.

"Who is this from?"

"The Fayelove family." Ciel open the letter and read it. He gave it to Sebastian.

"It's a birthday ball for the Countress Fayelove. It's her 14th birthday."

"It's also a costume party." Ciel sighed.

"It's for the young countress. She is the queen's swan."

"I'll be friends with her but not Alois."

Rebecca looked for a dress for her to wear to the countress party.

"Kit?" Rebecca turned around to see Opheila.

"Yes my mistress?"

"Are you looking for a dress?"

"Oh...um."

"Come." Rebecca walked behind Opheila. They walked in her room and saw a dress, it was dark purple with black at the end of the dress. It had black vines on the dress, it had a black see through shawl.

"My mistress..."

"It's too dark for me, I knew it would be perfect for you!" Rebecca gave a small simile at Opheila.

"Thank you mistress."

"Besides, I'm going as a green rose. You are going as the most nortorious women killers of all time!"

"Who?"

"The blood countress!" Opheila sat down in her chair and Rebecca brush it so it would be beautiful.

Later at night, Ciel and his servents went to the Fayelove manor. Turns out to be the palace of Versailles.

"Wow!"

"That's a big manor!" Mey Rin, Bart and Finni said.

"Ho Ho Ho." Old man Tanaka said as he drank from his cup.

"Master what is on your mind?" Sebastian said, he wore glasses and his teacher suit. Ciel wore his blue outfit with a cage in the back and a blue hat.

"Nothing just...It feels like I seen the countress before."

They enter the palace and were stunned by the lights and the decortians. Everyone was in a costume, Elizabeth ran to Ciel. She wore a pink dress with pink bows.

"Ciel isn't wonderful that this palace is beautiful!"

"Yes."

"I can't beileve that Ciel Phantomhive is here." Alois said when he wore his purple bat outift and a purple hat.

"Yes your highness." Claude said when he wore his hat on his head.

"Oh look the countress!" They saw that a girl and a woman was walking down the steps. The girl wore a bright green dress that had green roses on it, she wore a white choker on her neck. She had a green rose in her hair as her hair was styled that was wavy to the last hair. The woman was wearing a dark purple dress that had black at the end, black vines on it and a black see through shawl. Her short hair that was straight.

"Happy birthday Countress Fayelove!" Everyone said to the girl.

"Thank you all!" Opheila said to them. She walked to Ciel.

"Happy birthday." Ciel said to Opheila.

"Thank you very much. Are you liking the party?"

"Yes."

"Your butler has very nice glasses."

"And your governess has a beautiful shawl."

"She is Countress Elizabeth Bathory, the blood countress. She looks like her."

"She does, she has the pale skin." Sebastian said to Rebecca.

"Rebecca you go have fun."

"Yes my mistress." Rebecca walked out to the bacony. Sebastian stared at her.

"My lord, I must go see something."

"Go Sebastian." Sebastian bowed to Opheila and walked away.

"You're Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes."

"The queen's guard dog. I have never met you before but it feels like I have." Ciel gave a look at her.

Rebecca was breathing in and out, she heard someone behind her.

"What do you want?" She turned around and Sebastian was there.

"I know who you really are." Rebecca gasped.


	3. the dance

"I have never seen you before only at the queen's palace." Ciel said to Opheila.

"Oh, right. I probley don't reamber since my family's..." She didn't finish that sentence.

"Your family's what?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's in the past. It's just it happen the same day as today. On my birthday." Ciel knew the answer, her family's death.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca moved back. Sebastian moved closer.

"Your name isn't Rebecca Delphine is it?" Sebastian was going to attack her but she blocked it with her sai. She was going to cut him but he blocked the attack with his knifes, they stood across from each other. Staring at each others eyes.

_She is strong, stronger than I thought_

_He is was stronger than I last saw him_

"You are a demon." Sebastain similed and nodded.

"And one hell of a butler."

"You have a contract with Ciel Phantomhive."

"And you have one with Opheila Fayelove." Rebecca took off her glove, showing the red mark. It looked like it had 3 stars in one circle, the color looked like blood.

"The mark of the Faustian contract. My mistress hides it somewhere that no one will touch." The music was stopping.

"My mistress will call me." She looked at Sebastian, he nodded. They walked back into the golden ball room.

"Kit Kat!" Ophelia said to Rebecca.

"Kit Kat?" Ciel said to her as Sebastian walked behind him.

"I gave her her nickname when I was a child." Opheila was standing next to Rebecca.

"You had Rebecca since you were a child?" Opheila nodded.

"When I was 6, I lost my family and she was there for me. She is like a big sister." Music started to play. Ciel looked at the musicans, he looked back at Opheila she had saddness in her eyes. Ciel held out his hand.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Opheila looked at Rebecca.

"I'll be right beside you." Opheila took his hand and walked to dance. Ciel put his hands on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder, they hold their hands together and started to dance.

"Aw! Look it's the master!" Mey Rin said outloud.

"He's dancing with Lady Opheila!" Finni said with Mey Rin.

"They are perfect!" Tanaka stared at his master.

"He looks like his father when he dances with his mother." They danced and Ciel was afraid that he was going to step on her toe.

"It's okay." Ciel looked at Opheila. "I'm not a very good dancer too."

"Are you bloody mad? You are amazing!" Opheila started to blush.

"Thank you." They were the only young people dancing. Rebecca watch her mistress dance and Sebastian too.

"She looks happy." Rebecca said.

"So does my young master." They similed when Ciel dipped Opheila, they were good for kids. Sebastian looked at Rebecca, he knew that he seen that dark hair before but don't reamber. He bowed to Rebecca.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Rebecca looked at Sebastian.

"Aw look! Sebastian is asking Rebecca to dance!" Mey Rin said also.

"What?" Bart spit out his wine. Rebecca accept his hand and they walked to dance, Sebastian walked to the musicans.

"Play this." Sebastian told them a song. They nodded.

"That's good sir." They started to play.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, do you know how to tango?"

"Of course what kind of governess would I be if I didn't?" Sebastian similed at her. "Wait." Rebecca looked down at her dress.

"I can take care of that." Sebastian ripped the bottom of the dress so that it would show the bottom of her legs.

"Okay." The music started to play. Sebastian put his hand on her waist and Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder. Their hands touch, a sudden warmth that Sebastain knew before. The music played, everyone stared at them.

"What is Sebastian doing?" Ciel said as he stood near Opheila. Rebecca made her foot moved behind her other. They moved toward Sebastian and back a little bit, Rebecca made her body move in a curve and her foot was moved up to her butt. And back down, Sebastian jumped and Rebecca twirl. They moved in a circle, Rebecca made her foot move around Sebastain's leg. Sebastian and Rebecca made their feet move under them and Rebecca made a small bow. She twirl, and she wrap her leg around Sebastian waist. She made her leg go up into the air, high to Sebastian height. Everyone clapped for them.

"Did you see that?"

"She made her leg go up in the air!"

Rebecca jumped in the air and Sebastian catch her. She twirl in his arms and he dipped her. They stare at each other eyes, Sebastian saw that her gray eyes turned into black like the darkness.

_Those eyes_

Sebastian let go of Rebecca, they did a bow and walked back to their young masters. Sebastian kept his eyes on Rebecca for the rest of the night.


	4. Opheila's life

Opheila was looking at the new dress design for the Beaute fashion company.

"This color, it's more spring color." The dressmaker put the color on the dress, Opheila was choosing the colors.

"Mistress, we have a meeting with the Phantomhive company." Rebecca stood behind Opheila.

"Yes, well. Get ready for the meeting, make sure everything is right."

"Yes my mistress." Rebecca looked at the mirror, she looked at her short black hair and her grey eyes.

_I was different before, a demon that made mistakes now I am a governess that makes choices._

"Rebecca, can you get some cake?" Rebecca similed.

"Yes my mistress." Rebecca left the room to the kitchen.

She made some white frosting cakes, Opheila loved them.

"Mistress is hungey again?" The twins said to Rebecca.

"Yes, she likes the cakes to be smaller now." The twins enter the room.

They were girl twins, they had orange hair that was long and in a ponytail that they put on the left and right side. They had blue short dresses that had a black apron with a black tie, they had black knee socks and black heels.

"You are maids, you should be cleaning mistress dresses."

"Oh! Yes!" They bumped into each other and ran out of the room.

"Idiots." Rebecca was done with the cakes and took them to Opheila's study.

Opheila was in a dress that wasn't done, maybe a new dress for the clothing line.

"Green is perfect for your color my lady." The seamstress was putting pins in the back of the dress.

"I don't know Mason, green is a color that dosen't like me. It makes me feel alone." Mason and Rebecca saw Ophelia's face.

She was remebering that day.

"Oh, Rebecca brought cakes." Opheila looked at Rebecca.

Opheila ate a cake, she looked at Mason.

"A few more stiches and we are almost done."

"Rebecca." Rebecca bow to Opheila.

"Yes my mistress?"

"Where is Tilda and Tilly?"

"They went to clean your dresses."

"What about Gregor?"

"He is planting new flowers."

"Oh, everyone's busy." Opheila looked out the window.

"But everyone will be ready for dinner mistress." Mason said to Opheila.

"You are right." Opheila similed as she looked out the window.

"Done, you can walk around in it mistress." Rebecca helped Opheila down from the chair.

Opheila spin in the dress and looked at it.

"It's perfect." Mason similed, he stood up.

He flip his brown hair to the side of his face. He wore his dark purple suit with his purple tie, he had a measuring tape around his neck.

"Stop being dramatic Mason."

"I am not!" Mason cross his arms across his chest.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour."

"Good, Mason help me get this dress off me." Rebecca left the room again and went to the kitchen, she stopped at a window and saw Gregor.

He was trying to make the shovel into the ground but he was too weak.

He was only 15, he was a young boy to start as a hall boy.

"What are you doing?" Gregor looked at Rebecca.

"Trying to get this stupid thing in the ground for mistress trees." Rebecca sighed and grabbed the shovel, she shove her foot on the shovel and dirt hole was made.

"Never get you Rebecca." Gregor rubbed his head with his hand.

Rebecca looked at him.

He wore a yellow shirt that was loose on him, blue shorts, and no shoes.

He had blond hair that had was style, it was spiky and to the side of his head.

Rebecca sighed and walked away.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour."

"AW Yeah!" Rebecca sighed again and walked into the kitchen.

She cut the items needed in the dinner meal, she was done with it and made desert.

Everyone walked into the dinning room where Opheila was in a chair that she sit always, she looked at Tlida and Tilly.

"How are you mistress?"

"I'm fine you?"

"We are happy." They similed at Opheila.

Mason walked in the room with his measure tape still around his neck.

"Mason have you made the new dresses for the clothing line?"

"Oh yes my mistress, green is the new color for the spring line!"

"Mason is in the gay wonderland." Tlida wispered to Tilly. Tilly giggled.

"Dinner is ready, today we have the Blanquette de veau." Rebecca gave Opheila tea.

Before Opheila could eat, Gregor walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm wait everyone. The trees wouldn't stand up." Gregor didn't wear shoes and his feet were dirty with dirt.

"Gregor! You are not wearing shoes!" Tlida and Tilly yelled at Gregor.

"Oh! I didn't remeber to wear shoes."

"That is the fourth time in this week that you 'forgot' to wear shoes! Mason gave you some the other day!"

"Where did you put those shoes?" Mason asked Gregor.

"I...Um. Well you see."

Rebecca shot them a look that everyone was afraid of.

"Everyone shut up and be quiet!" Everyone shuted up and stood like statues.

Rebecca sighed and looked at Opheila.

"I am sorry you had to listen to that."

"It's no worry." Opheila ate the meal and nodded. "It's good." Opheila ate the meal and waited for desert.

"Tonight we have for desert, Profiteroles." Opheila ate the desert and nodded again.

"Ice cream, it's good." Opheila was done with dinner, she stood up and went to her room.

Rebecca was behind her and she gave the servents looks, they left the room.

Everyone sighed.

"I want some!" Everyone went for the food and ate some of it.

Opheila was staring at the nightsky as Rebecca was getting her nightgown on.

"My mistress you have been out of the world lately may I ask why?"

"I am 14th now, the other day was..." Opheila closed her hand tightly.

"I now, the day that your family died and I was your governess."

"Yes, that day. My birthday." Rebecca stood up.

Opheila turned around, Rebecca took off the choker.

"But the only thing that left me that makes me remeber that day, this mark." Opheila touch her neck.

On her right side of her neck, was the Faustian contract. It was red like blood, the mark looked like 3 stars in one circle.

"Without it, I would never met you." Opheila looked at Rebecca.

"Yes, you would never sell your soul to me and I wouldn't be your loyal servent." Rebecca bow to Opheila, she tucked her in the bed.

"May the angels guard your dreams and demons guard your nightmares." Rebecca walked out of the room, she looked back at Opheila.

She was asleep, her chest went up and down.

Rebecca similed and walked down the hallway, she had the candles in her hand.

She looked at the moon.

"A cresant moon? Hm, it seems like someone will find their calling." Rebecca similed, her grey eyes turned bright red and her pupil turned into slits.

"Or someone will die tonight." She chuckled into the darkness, the candles blew out and Rebecca similed into the night.


	5. the first time i met you

Ciel was sleeping in his bed, he kept moving in his sleep. He had a dream that he hadn't had for years.

_"Ciel, this is the daughter of Lord Fayelove. Opheila Adela Fayelove." My father told me._

_A little girl peeked out from behind her father. _

_She had almost white hair, it was in a big braid. She looked like my age._

_She blushed at me. I was blushing too, I bow to her._

_"I'm Ciel." I held out my hand to her, she looked at it and took it._

_She was wearing a blue and white dress, she had a little bunny in her hands._

_"I'm Opheila, but you can call me Lila." I similed at her. _

_She looked so pretty and sweet._

"Master wake up." Ciel open his eyes to Sebastian.

Sebastian gave him his breakfest, tea and today's newspaper.

"Today we have a meeting with Fayelove company." Ciel drank his tea.

"Fine." Sebastian got Ciel dressed. "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian was putting on Ciel's tie.

"Make sure to bring the bitter rabbit when we are meeting with the Fayelove." Sebastian similed.

"Yes my lord. May I ask, who is it for?" Sebastian put on Ciel's eyepatch on his eye.

"Someone that I knew before my parents died. Someone that made me simile before Elizabeth came into my life."

"In a box?"

"Yes, in a box."

Sebastian bow to Ciel and left the room.

Ciel looked at his ring, blue diamond Phantomhive ring.

_I haven't had that memory for years. Why now?_

Finni and Mey Rin got the carriage ready for France.

"Make sure nothing is burned." Sebastian looked at Pluto.

"Sure thing Sebastian." Bard said to him.

"Let's go." Ciel got in the carriage and Sebastian too.

They were going to Versailles, France.

"Master is something troubling you?" Ciel stared out the window.

"No, did you get the rabbit?" Sebastian looked at the box next to him.

"Yes my lord."

They got to France in time and went to Palace of Versailles.

They stopped at the front of the palace and a young man open the door.

Ciel looked at the man, he looked like Finni but younger.

He had blond hair with brown strips in his hair, a loose white shirt and blue shorts.

Ciel saw that the man didn't have shoes on.

They walked to the front door of the palace and a woman open the door.

"Hello Lord Phantomhive. I am the governess of Lady Opheila."

"I seen you before, at the ball."

"Yes sir." Rebecca looked at Sebastian, she open the door more for them to enter.

Rebecca stopped in front of Gregor.

"What?"

"Shoes."

"Oh right." Gregor found his shoes from the plant that was fake. He put on his shoes and walked in.

"Lady Opheila will see you in a mintue." Rebecca walked up the stairs.

Ciel looked around the room, everything was golden and sliver.

"Mistress, Lord Phantomhive is here." Rebecca told Opheila in her dress room.

Mason looked at Rebecca and finished the dress.

"I will be there." Rebecca closed the door.

"Something is different."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Never mind." Ciel walked away and saw Opheila at the top of the stairs.

She was in a short purple dress that had black lace and black bows. She wore a black lace choker, black stockings and black heel ankle boots.

Her hair was in a style ponytail, her hair was wavy and long.

"Ciel." Opheila walked down the stairs with Rebecca behind her.

"Lila."

"You haven't call me that since..." Ciel knew that answer.

_Since my parents died._

"But no need for the past to catch up to us. Come let's go have tea in the garden's and talk about business." Opheila touch Ciel's hand and walked to the garden's.

They were outside and walked through the garden's.

There were flowers everywhere, Ciel saw that there were different kinds of flowers and flowers that he had never seen before.

"Here we are." There was a table in the garden and tea.

Ciel sat down across from Opheila.

"Rebecca can you play a little note?" Opheila asked Rebecca.

"Oh course my mistress." Rebecca sang a note.

"Do do do do do." All the flowers bloomed.

"That was impressive." Sebastian said to Rebecca.

"Thank you." Rebecca untucked her hair behind her ear.

"Opheila, I understand you want to make clothes from your company for the toys from mine."

"Yes. Image this, when you put my clothing on your toys. People will buy my clothing and if I add a little Funtom toy with the childern clothing, they will buy your toys. It's a win win."

Ciel similed at that plan.

"Yes, a deal. One win for me-"

"And one win for me." Ciel stood up and held out his hand.

"It's a deal." Opheila similed and shook his hand.

"A deal." Ciel and Opheila had their tea and got ready to leave.

"I hope I can see you again Ciel."

"I hope so to you." Ciel was going to leave but remeber something. "Oh, I forgot something. Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian got out the box and gave it to Ciel.

"Here." Ciel gave it to Opheila.

"What is this?"

"A gift from the Funtom company, let's just say thank you for being a friend." Opheila hold the box and looked at Ciel.

Ciel and Sebastian left the palace and went back to London.

"That was a kind thing to do my lord. Giving a girl a little bunny." Ciel stared out the window.

"It was a gift for a girl that had a bunny in her hands." Sebastian gave a grin.

"Yes my lord."

Opheila open the box and was shocked by what she saw.

"What is it my mistress?" Tilda and Tilly said to Opheila.

Opheila had a Bitter Rabbit in her hands.

"That is so cute!" Gregor said to Opheila.

_How did he know? Unless.._

Opheila remeber the first time she met Ciel, she had a bunny in her hands.

Opheila similed.

_Thank you Ciel._


	6. the fire

Ciel was sleeping on the carriage back to London. His dream was like the other one, one he hadn't seen for years.

_"Ciel!" I was running to Opheila._

_"Lila!" I hugged her and I showed her the toys that my father made._

_"They seem perfect for each other. Don't you think?"_

_"Yes, they are like the same person." My father was talking with a woman._

_"Do you think they could be with each other? A marriage perhaps?" _

_"Hm, we shall see." I saw flames in front of my face._

_Flames that consume my parents._

"My lord." Sebastian shook Ceil's shoulder.

Ciel woke up and looked out his window. He was shocked by what he seen.

Fire, fire at the Palace of Versailles.

Ciel got out of the carriage and watch the palace burn.

"Sebastian take me to the Palace of Versailles! Now!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian carried Ciel to the Palace of Versailles.

They got there and was shocked by the scene.

Fire was killing everything. The people near it, the flowers everything in it's way.

"Opheila!" Ciel yelled as he ran inside.

"My lord!" Sebastian ran after Ciel, Ciel looked for Opheila.

Tilda and Tilly were throwing water at the flames but they got bigger.

"Lord Phantomhive! Get away, it's too dangerous!"

"Where is Opheila?"

"Mistress is missing, the flames has trapped her."

"I have to find her!" Ciel ran up the stairs but a big piece of marble was in the way.

Sebastian carried Ciel up the stairs. Mason was trying to put out the flames with cloth but it could go away fast enough.

"Where is Opheila?" Mason saw Ciel.

"My mistress is trapped! She is in her room!"

"Sebastian find Opheila's room! That is a order!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms and found Opheila's room.

Sebastian open the door with his foot, no one was in the room.

They heard screaming, Ciel ran to the window and saw Gregor.

He was trying to guard the flowers from the flames.

"Where is Opheila?"

Gregor saw Ciel and his eyes wided.

"My lord!" Ciel turned around and the room was going to collapse on him. Sebastian grabbed him and jumped out of the window.

They landed on the ground.

Ciel looked at Gregor.

"Mistress is somewhere here, mistress!" Gregor looked up.

Ciel looked up and was afraid.

Opheila was on the roof with her arms out.

"I'm going to jump!"

"Jump little girl!" Ciel knew that voice.

He turned around and Grell Sutcliff was standing there with his chainsaw.

"You aren't helping and why are you here?"

"She is next one on my list. Her death is in 5 mintues now."

"Sebastian! Take me to the roof!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian jumped in the air with Ciel in his arms.

"Hey! Basie! Wait for me!" Grell jumped in the air to the roof.

Sebastian got to the top and Ciel ran to Opheila.

"My mistress don't do this!" Rebecca yelled to Opheila.

"Opheila don't do it!" Opheila looked at Ciel and her foot was touch the air below her.

"Get away Ciel, this has nothing to with you."

"Let her jump, her death is in 3 mintues now."

"Shut up grim reaper." Rebecca said to Grell.

"Opheila death isn't the answer!"

"To me it is! I lost everything in my life!"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I understand losing people that you love. Trust me, I know. I lost my parents when I was 10, and they died in a fire. I don't want you to die the same way they did!" Opheila looked down at the ground.

Opheila closed her eyes and fell.

Ciel grabbed her hand and pulled her from her death.

"I won't let you die! Not now!" Ciel fell with Opheila down to the ground.

"My lord!"

"My mistress!" Sebastian jumped down to Ciel.

He grabbed Ciel, he jumped back on the roof.

Ciel open his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Truly sir, do you think death was the answer to everything thing?"

"Where's Opheila?"

"I couldn't save her." Ciel ran to the side of the roof and looked down.

He saw black feathers in front of his face. He saw a black figure in front of him, it was carrying Opheila.

"What the." Sebastian looked at the figure.

"So, you finally show your side." The figure open it's eyes, it was bright red and slits. "A demon."

The figure was on the roof with Opheila in it's arms.

"That is a demon? Looks like the boogeyman to me." Grell said to Sebastian.

"Every demon has a animal to it's self, I am a crow. Claude is a spider and this is a black swan."

"A black swan?"

"Is that right? Rebecca Delphine?" Ciel eyes wided.

_She is a demon? If she a demon, then Opheila made a contract with her!_


	7. the truth

Rebecca was holding Opheila in her arms.

"I can see that a demon yourself is wanting a soul that badly, to save her life." Rebecca looked a Grell.

She lowered herself to the ground, her wings disappered when her feet touch the grass.

Sebastian took Ciel in his arms and jumped off the roof to the ground. Sebastian put Ciel down as they were on the ground.

Rebecca put Opheila on the ground, she was helping her stand.

"Opheila." Ciel stared at her.

Opheila looked at Ciel and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Ciel." Ciel was frozen.

_She has demon...For a governess. Why Opheila? Why?_

"I'm happy you are not hurt." Ciel looked at Opheila.

"Me? What about you? I was thought you were gone!" Opheila stared at Ciel. She walked to him with her hands in front of her.

Opheila put her hand on his cheek. Ciel looked at her, she searched in his eye.

She moved her hand to his eyepatch and took it off. Staring at his purple eye with the contract on it.

"It's on your eye. It must have been very painful." Ciel looked at her, she touched her neck where the choker was.

She took it off, showing a contract.

It was red, with three stars in the circle.

"I made the contract with Rebecca when I was 8." Opheila looked at Ciel.

_8? That young?_

"I was kidnapped and was saved by Rebecca, without her...I would be dead." Ciel looked at Rebecca.

She nodded at him.

"What was the deal?" Opheila looked away.

"The deal was, I would work for her that she would never love a man." Ciel looked at Opheila, she didn't look at him.

"What? You wouldn't be able to fall in love?" Opheila closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I didn't want to be in love."

"But why?"

"Cause everytime I loved someone they would always leave me!" Opheila yelled at Ciel.

Ciel's eyes were wide.

Rebecca was looking at her mistress and Sebastian was looking at Rebecca.

_I know her from somewhere._

"Well I guess I broke the little silence that is holding in between this two young children." Grell stood in the middle of them, he looked at Rebecca and Sebastian.

"And two demon that have a connection to each other." Rebecca and Sebastian looked at Grell.

Ciel and Rebecca had wide eyes.

"I mean just look at them." Sebastian looked straight at Rebecca. Rebecca was blushing. "They are madly in love. I wouldn't want to-"

Grell was hit in the face with Rebecca's foot.

"I am not in love with anyone! I am a demon and demons do not have feelings to others." Rebecca kept her foot on Grell's face.

Sebastian had wide eyes.

_I've known her before._

"Okay okay! You are not in love! Please get off my beautiful face!"


	8. the welcome

"We have a guest coming!" Finni and Bard looked at Mey Rin, she ran to them and fell on the floor face down.

"A guest?" Mey Rin stood up and looked at them in the eye.

"Young master said it's a important guest coming!" Finni and Bard thinked.

"I wonder who is the guest? Maybe a customer or someone that he knows?" Bard, Finni and Mey Rin thought about.

"Hmmmmm." All three said.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

The three turn around to Sebastian.

"You three aren't doing your jobs, do them now!" Sebastian ordered them, they ran to do their jobs.

Sebastian sighed.

_These idiots must know the importance of the guests._

Sebastian walked up to Ciel's office.

"Young master, the guests are coming soon you must not fall asleep now." Ciel was leaning on his chair's armrest, he had his eyes closed.

"I'm not asleep." Sebastian gave a small smile at his young master.

"Then you must know how important Lady Opheila is, she is waiting for you to greet her to the front door." Ciel looked at Sebastian with one eye open.

"She's not...very important to me." Sebastian heard a carriage going over the small bridge near the manor.

"Why must this be so bumpy?" Tilda said to her sister.

"I do not know but the carriage is small." Tilly said to her sister.

"Thank to the lord that we are given a home to stay untill the palace is rebuild and new again." Mason said to them with his arms across his chest.

"But that will take them forever Mason! We are going to stay here forever!" Gregor said to Mason.

"Can you not yell in my ear?" The 4 were yelling at each other in the carriage behind Opheila's.

"They are loud." Opheila looked at the carriage behind her.

"Yes they are." Rebecca looked at the manor.

"I've been here before." Rebecca looked at Opheila, she was staring at the manor. "But it's been so long that I don't reamber a lot here."

Opheila looked at Rebecca, she had her eyes on her mistress.

The carriage stopped when it was in front of the manor. Sebastian walked outside and to the carriage in front.

"He is beautiful!" Tilly said to her sister.

"He's also sexy!" Tilda said to her sister.

Sebastian opened the door and gave a small bow to Opheila.

"Lady Opheila, we have been waiting for your arrival." He held out his hand to her, she held it as she walked down from the carriage.

Rebecca got out from her own, she didn't look at Sebastian.

Rebecca stood behind Opheila as everyone else got out of the carriage.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor my lady." Tanaka opened the doors, showing the whole room of the manor.

Opheila and everyone walked into the manor.

"Greg!" Greg looked at his feet.

"Oh right!" He got out the shoes that Mason gave him and put them on.

They all stood in one big room of the manor.

"This is where you all will stay until your palace is fixed my lady." Sebastian gave a bow to Opheila.

"Thank you Sebastian." Opheila looked at the top of the stairs, she ran up them like she knew where she was going.

"Mistress!" Rebecca and Sebastian ran after her.

Opheila opened the study door, Ciel was sleeping in his chair.

Opheila gave a smile, she walked to the sleeping Ciel. She stood in front of Ciel and kissed his forehead.

He started to open his eyes, he saw Opheila standing in front of him.

"Opheila?" She smiled at him.

"You aren't supposed to sleep in a chair, you will get a bad back. I think you need to learn to have better manners." Ciel stood up.

"I didn't know you were already here! Sebastian didn't wake me up!" Rebecca and Sebastian stood in front of the door.

"But you should wake yourself up, you don't need your butler to wake you up." Rebecca gave a smile to her mistress

"I can't!" Sebastian gave a small smile to his master.

"Well you need to learn too." Rebecca's hand touched Sebastian's.

_I know this touch from somewhere._


End file.
